The present invention relates to a developer container for use with a developer replenishing device in a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and more particularly to such a developer container which has bottom sliding cover means for covering its bottom developer supply hole.
FIG. 1 shows a developer container constructed according to U.S. Pat. Des.404.063 for use with a developer replenishing device in a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus. This structure of developer container comprises a container body A, a sliding cover B at the bottom side of the container body A, a sheet-like sealing member C moved in and out of the sliding cover B, and a pull handle D at an outer end of the sheet-like sealing member C. The sealing member C has a part adhered to the bottom side wall of the container body A. When installed in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the pull handle D is pulled outwards, enabling the sealing member C and the sliding cover B to be pulled out of the bottom side wall of the container body A, and therefore the bottom developer supply hole at the bottom side of the container body A is opened to let developer be supplied out of the container body A. This structure of developer container is not satisfactory in function because a spacious operation space must be provided inside the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, so that the sealing member C and the sliding cover B can be fully extended out for letting developer be supplied out of the container body A through the bottom developer supply hole at the bottom side of the container body A.